The Tales of Cherry Blossom's Queen
by Akinayuki
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang bangsawan yang terkenal, Sasuke adalah seorang pelindung dimensi yang diacuhkan dan Sakura adalah gadis misterius yang muncul begitu saja untuk membunuh mangsanya. Bagaimana kalau mereka bekerja sama demi menemukan ratu Cherry Blossom yang terkenal dalam legenda? / AU, Slight pair everywhere guys.
1. Prolog

A/N : Yosh! Pengen Bikin fic yang rada mbulet -Rumit- dengan tema klasik jaman bahula plus terinspirasi dari komiknya Jun-sensei, Pandora Hearts! XD

Aki sangat suka dengan tokoh Jack disitu~~! *nosebleed* Jack begitu menghanyutkan wkakakaka

Untuk sementara ini rating aman~ beberapa chapter ke depan fic ini akan lebih berbahaya =D

**The Tales of Cherry Blossom's Queen.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : AkinaYuki-Pettochan

Adventure/Supranatural

This my first fic in this spesific genre,

But please take a nice seat and enjoy unlimited trip =)

~o0o~

_Hei, find myself._

_Among the hundred of stars and thousands of reflections of the sun._

_No matter the time away._

_I'll wait._

_Sakura in the rain.._

_Please,_

_Take a nice seat._

_._

_._

"Aku ingin melupakan masa laluku."

"Berikan aku kehidupan."

"Tolong selamatkan Oujo-sama!"

"Bisakah kau.."

"Beritahu arti keberadaanku?"

"Apa kau tahu.."

"Untuk apa aku hidup?"

"Kumohon.."

.

.

.

_Does your soul belong to me?_

_Does your life belong to me?_

_Does your body belong to me?_

_Pledge allegiance to me._

_That your heart believe me even thought you hate me._

.

.

.

.

"Mataku."

"Tubuhku."

"Jiwaku."

"Aku bersumpah."

"Semua milikmu."

.

.

.

.

_Sakura petals falling one by one._

_Blowing in gusts of envy._

_Danced in the depths of revenge._

_Anchored in the hearts full of greed._

_This poem is lasting bond_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Aku ingin tahu.."

"Tolong aku.."

"Kembalikan masa laluku."

"Aku tidak ingat, siapa pun kau.."

"Kumohon, beritahu aku."

.

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ini benar-benar takdir! Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Pergilah. Aku membenci Uzumaki."

"Kau bangsawan Uchiha?"

"Kita tidak boleh berteman. Kau mengerti?"

"Apa ini?"

"Hujan Sakura?"

"Siapa kau? Gadis yang manis."

"Siapa kalian? Pria aneh."

"Aku ingin membunuhnya!"

"Kami akan membantumu."

"Tidak pernah kami akui kau sebagai anggota dari bangsawan Uchiha."

"Kau seharusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan."

"Sebaiknya mati saja."

"Kita teman?"

"Kau merebut temanku Sakura."

"Yang harusnya tidak ada itu dirimu."

"Untuk apa kau hidup? Untuk apa kau ada disini? Bahkan kau tidak ingat pernah dilahirkan. Iya kan Sakura?"

"Teman kalian, dia atau aku?"

"Kami berbeda! Aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu."

"Percayalah padaku."

"Kumohon."

.

.

.

_Still believe me?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jangan pergi dariku!"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi. Tidak Itachi dan tidak kalian!"

"Siapa yang membunuhnya, Kau atau aku? Sakura atau Sakura? Hm..?"

"Hanya aku yang bernama Sakura! Bukan dirimu!"

"Apa yang membuat Itachi mati?"

"Persahabatan?"

"Bukan, akulah penyebabnya."

"Aku membunuh kakakmu."

"Kau, Sakura?"

"Aku bukan Sakura, aku pembunuh."

.

.

.

.

_See?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Mari kita akhiri semua ini. Sakura."

"Sakura atau Sakura?"

"Kita berdua bukan Sakura."

"Ingin ingatanmu kembali?"

"Kau sudah mengembalikannya."

"Ingat? Kau sebenarnya tidak ada dimana-mana."

"Kau sudah mati, Sakura."

"Sakura itu temanku! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi dariku!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Maaf Naruto, kau menyukai ilusi."

.

.

.

.

_What is your wish, hm?_

.

.

.

"Kembalikan masa laluku."

.

.

.

_Just it?_

.

.

.

.

"Pergilah Naruto, Sasuke."

"Masa depan hanya untuk orang yang hidup."

"Dan?"

"Masa lalu hanya untuk orang mati sepertiku."

"Kau sudah janji! Kita akan terus bersama!"

"Mustahil! Kau bodoh? Kau lupa? Aku siapa!"

"Kau Sakura."

"Bahkan ketika mati dan berguguran, selamanya dia dipanggil Sakura."

"Kumohon.."

"Tidak Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata maupun Neji. Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Kabulkan permintaanku."

.

.

.

.

_Please,_

_Take a nice seat._

_because _

_your wish_

_is_

_granted._

~oOo~

a/n again!

Oke ini masih prolog. =_||| tapi setidaknya ini merangkum sedikit dari inti cerita ahahahaha~

mungkin setelah fic LOVE dan Servant di update. Baru Aki akan mengupdate cerita ini.

Sebenarnya sih~ cuman terinspirasi aja sama Pandora. Tapi alur cerita dan keseluruhannya berbeda. wkakakaka makanya gak Aki cantumin nama Jun-sensei XD

Eh, masih bingung ntar nih pair ama sapa =="

makanya masih Sakura dulu~ lihat perkembangan cerita deh. Kalau ada saran tentang pair, review ne! :3


	2. Appear

Author said!

AAHAAHAAHAH~ *hard laughs* Oke, banyak yang minta NejiSaku dan ternyata paling banyak ya team 7 sendiri alias NaruSakuSasu! wow~

Mari kita lihat bagaimana cerita ini berlanjut. Terima kasih buat semua yang rela mereview dan menyumbangkan idenya! Aki benar-benar senang!

Chapter ini dibuat sambil mendengarkan 'Lacie' dari Pandora. Gak nyangka kalau Glen bisa membuat musik seperti itu. *niru-niru perkataan Lotti* ahahaha~

So.. Silahkan mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman. =)

**The Tales of Cheery Blossom's Queen**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : AkinaYuki

Adventure/Supranatural.

This my first fic in this spesific genre,

But please take a nice seat and enjoy unlimited trip

**~oOo~**

Jarum itu terus berdetik. Semakin maju dan semakin mengganggu kesendirianku. Aku membuka kedua mata menatap ruangan hampa berwarna hitam. Tubuh ini melayang di udara tak terlihat, tak bergerak di antara benda-benda aneh yang semakin tak berguna.

Aku merasa hidup.

Tapi,

Emerald ini membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Appear**

"Ahh.. tuan Uzumaki." Seorang lelaki tua paruh baya dengan setelan jas kebesaran nan mewah menyambut gembira penuh senyuman kedatangan sosok laki-laki muda berambut pirang berkilau laksana matahari pagi. Dia membungkuk sekilas dan merentangkan tangan kirinya mejangkau aula agung tempat mereka berada.

Sebuah pesta megah yang hanya diadakan oleh manusia berdarah biru dan untuk manusia berdarah yang sama pula. Penuh alunan musik dari segerombolan okestra kualitas jempolan dan tawa-tawa mereka ikut mengiringi tarian-tarian di tengah aula. Sebagian hanya duduk manis, berbincang, bercengkerama atau bahkan hanya memandangi semuanya sambil memainkan kipas mungilnya.

Aula itu bagaikan dilapisi emas dan terletak di surga yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga bermekaran. Memenuhi aula itu dengan aroma khas selain bau minuman yang menyeruak ke segala penjuru. Malaikat-malaikat dengan sehelai kain tipis terukir indah di langit-langit aula dengan gorden merah tua yang menari-nari anggun menutupi pemandangan taman malam hari.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum lebar dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Badannya membungkuk sekilas di hadapan pria tua yang menyambutnya ramah tadi. "Terima kasih atas undangan anda, Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi."

Pria tua yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Mata abu-abu miliknya memperhatikan sosok bangsawan muda yang selalu dibicarakan oleh orang banyak saat ini. Ketampanannya, kepintarannya, karisma yang dimilikinya menjadi topik utama dalam pembicaraan para bangsawan. Pangeran sempurna telah lahir di abad ini. Sungguh keajaiban bukan?

"Kurasa saya yang harus berterima kasih. Anda sudah bersedia memenuhi undangan ini."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan anda. Tentunya Lady Hinata.." Pemuda itu masih tetap tersenyum memukau. Ujung mata bening saphire-nya bergerak mencari seseorang di pusat keramaian itu. Menyeleksi satu persatu tamu yang hadir hingga dia menemukan seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang membuat bibir tipisnya semakin melengkung.

Gadis itu sedang berdiri terdiam bersama seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sepertinya beberapa orang berusaha mengajaknya bercengkrama ringan atau sekedar membuat gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Hingga pria yang sejak tadi berdiri tegap di sampingnya berbalik dan melihat kehadiran Naruto -nama laki-laki itu- dari jauh.

Terlihat dia berbungkuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan nona muda-nya dan berbisik sesuatu ke telinga gadis manis itu. Tak lama gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Dia mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan melambai ke arah yang kurang tepat dari tempat Naruto berdiri hingga sang pria yang berada di sebelahnya membenarkan arah lambaian itu.

"Sepertinya Hinata juga sangat senang dengan pesta ini," ucap Hiashi tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan anak gadis semata wayangnya dari jauh. "Dia banyak tersenyum hari ini."

"Anda benar," sahut Naruto dengan tawa kecilnya. Matanya tetap memperhatikan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dituntun oleh pria yang lebih tepat disebut penjaga pribadinya. Mata lavender yang begitu kosong itu menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan apapun, seakan-akan hanya Naruto yang ada di ujung jalannya tanpa orang lain di sekitarnya. Tentu saja karena gadis itu bernasib malang.

"Selamat malam, Naruto. Senang mengetahui kau hadir di pesta kami," ucap Hinata pelan ketika dia telah berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk datang ke pesta keluarga Hyuuga." Sebuah senyuman hangat diberikan oleh Naruto. "Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

"Be-benarkah?" Semburat merah memenuhi wajah putih Hinata. Dia mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya bersamaan. "Ka-kau juga terlihat tampan hari ini, aku bisa merasakannya."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku memang tampan bukan?" goda Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil membuat gadis di depannya semakin salah tingkah. Meskipun pertanyaannya itu sungguh bodoh, dia tetap senang menanyakan apapun soal penampilan dan wajahnya kepada Hinata. Kenapa bodoh?

Mata lavendernya sangat indah. Sungguh!

Kau bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirimu di bola mata Hinata. Bening dan putih. Seperti permata yang berkilauan. Namun sayang sekali, bola mata itu hanya berperan seperti bola mata boneka tua yang terpajang rapi. Tidak berfungsi untuk melihat betapa indahnya warna dunia itu.

"Selamat malam, Neji." Naruto berpaling melihat sosok pria yang daritadi berdiri di samping Hinata. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang terikat satu dengan pita hitam dan bermata lavender seperti Hinata. Bedanya, mata itu bisa melihat dan sering bergerak untuk meneliti orang-orang yang mendekati Hinata.

"Hn, Selamat malam." Neji mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum kecil kearah laki-laki pirang itu.

"Sudah sangat lama tidak melihat kalian berkumpul seperti ini." ucap Hiashi tertawa kecil melihat kearah tiga orang itu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka bertiga masihlah anak-anak kecil yang polos dan tidak berdosa. Belum mengerti dilema dunia yang begitu rumit. Seperti beberapa masalah besar yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi dan membuatnya harus memijat kepala setiap hari.

"Mungkin kita harus sering berkumpul lagi," sahut Naruto masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ide yang sangat bagus, Seringlah da-"

"Permisi, maaf saya mengganggu tuan Hiashi." Seorang pria berkacamata dengan tuxedo lengkap berwarna hitam menghampiri Hiashi dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pria paruh baya itu. Meskipun samar, terlihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah yang sedikit mengerut itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengurus sesuatu, kalian bersenang-senanglah." Hiashi menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hinata dan segera meninggalkan ketiga anak muda itu disusul pria berkacamata bulat sebelum dia memberikan senyuman aneh kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tuan Hiashi selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini ya?"

"Begitulah, banyak masalah yang terjadi beberapa pekan ini." Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Semoga Ayah tidak apa-apa."

"Ayahmu adalah pemimpin hebat yang kutahu selama ini. Jadi jangan kuatir Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Laki-laki itu belum mengerti apapun. Pikirannya masih berputar-putar di sebuah tempat. Padahal, disekitarnya terjadi banyak hal yang lebih luas daripada ruang kosong di kepalanya. Sampai kapan semua hal yang penting itu tidak terlihat di mata birunya?

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit haus."

"Biar aku mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian berdua." tawar Neji yang segera menghilang tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto maupun Hinata.

"Neji tidak berubah ya?" Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Neji yang dari kecil tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun. "Apa sikap over protektifnya masih sama mengerikannya seperti dulu?"

"Lebih buruk dari bayanganmu." Hinata terkekeh kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Setiap hari Neji selalu menjaganya dengan baik, tak pernah lengah sedikit pun. Bahkan ketika Hinata tertidur lelap, Neji tetap menjaganya dengan tidur di sofa kamar Hinata. Sedikit kelewatan memang, tapi itulah Neji.

Selama ini Hinata sering berpikir. Apakah Neji melindunginya karena dia tidak bisa melihat?

Apa Neji melakukannya karena rasa kasihan?

Hinata merasa sangat tidak bisa diandalkan. Andaikan dia itu sebuah benda, mungkin sampah adalah bentuknya saat ini.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sebuah hembusan nafas singkat terdengar di telinga Hinata. "Dia benar-benar menjagamu dengan baik."

"Ya." Hinata mengangguk pelan lagi. "Jadi, apa kegiatanmu selama ini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya melakukan hal-hal yang membosankan."

"Kudengar kau sering mengunjungi markas pusat pengendalian dimensi." kata Hinata pelan. "Untuk apa?"

"Ah.." Kepala Naruto sedikit terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Hanya mencari sebuah petunjuk. Tapi yah, orang-orang disana sangat pelit tentang informasi." Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya pelan.

"Informasi? Mencari seseorang?" tanya Hinata lagi. Dia memandangi Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi yang kudapat hanya sebuah informasi pasaran." Naruto mendengus pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding aula yang sedikit dingin. "Tentang Sakuranoshi. Pernah mendengarnya?"

"Sa-sakuranoshi?"

"Seorang penjahat yang tidak diketahui identitas dan wajahnya. Pembunuh kelas atas yang mengincar korban secara acak dan meninggalkan tubuh korbannya dengan acak juga." kedua alis Naruto terangkat. "Mungkin hanya pembunuh bengis yang termakan nafsu. Kurasa dengan adanya Neji disampingmu. Tidak ada pengaruh apa-apanya."

"Hmmm.." Hinata menggumam tidak jelas dan memegang dagunya dalam beberapa saat. Mata lavendernya bergerak kebawah seakan-akan dia sedang melihat kearah ubin keramik berwarna putih itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, pasti menyenangkan bertemu dengannya." sahut Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Membunuh itu pasti ada alasannya. Apalagi kalau dia membunuh begitu banyak orang."

"Hahahahaha..." Sebuah tawa panjang dan keras keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kedua tangannya memegangi perut datarnya yang terbalut vest berwarna emas.

"A-ada apa Naruto?"

"Kau.. juga tidak berubah sama sekali, hahahaha.." sahut Naruto tetap hanyut dalam tawanya membuat Hinata merasa malu atas perkataannya tadi. "Aku kira kau berubah menjadi seperti apa.. ternyata..hahaha.."

"Be-begitulah.." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan gugup dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku senang kau tidak berubah." tangan kanan Naruto mengacak lembut rambut indigo panjang Hinata. Menelusuri kelembutannya dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya perlahan, "Syukurlah."

"Aa.." Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan entah berapa lama lagi dia sanggup bertahan dalam kondisi ini. "Kenapa Neji-nii lama sekali?"

"Mungkin dia bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang menarik perhatiannya?" goda Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin."

+0+0+

Neji berdiri agak lama di depan meja minuman yang ada di aula. Dia disuruh menunggu sebentar oleh para pelayan untuk minuman baru yang segera dihidangkan. Wajarlah, para undangan begitu banyak dan pasti membuat para pelayan kerepotan kesana kemari untuk mengurusi konsumsi mereka.

Sebenarnya Neji benci situasi seperti ini. Dia lebih menyukai mansion Hyuuga yang sepi dan tenang. Keramaian membuatnya harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang dan tentunya semakin besar kemungkinan nona mudanya bisa terancam.

Tapi..

Neji melirik sosok nona mudanya yang tengah bercengkerama dengan bangsawan muda bernama Naruto itu. Meski penglihatannya agak terganggu dengan kehadiran-kehadiran orang-orang disekitar, dia masih bisa mengawasi Hinata dari sela-sela yang tercipta.

Mata keputihannya itu bisa melihat Hinata tertawa kecil dan tersenyum lembut.

'Setidaknya Hinata senang.'

Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah tampan Neji. Melihat Hinata senang tentu membuatnya merasa senang juga. Bagi Neji, Hinata sudah seperti adik kandungnya yang berharga. Nyonya Hyuuga menitipkannya dan memberikan wasiat untuk menjaga gadis lembut itu di akhir hidupnya.

Neji sangat menyayangi Nyonya Hyuuga dan tentunya Hinata. Baginya, dua orang itu adalah malaikat yang rela mengulurkan tangan demi menolong dirinya yang terjerumus ke dalam lubang neraka.

Karena itu, Neji akhirnya memutuskan bahwa dia hidup hanya untuk kedua orang itu.

Mata Neji beralih melihat orang-orang yang hadir dalam pesta ini. Dia bisa melihat anggota-anggota pusat pengendalian dimensi serta para anggota pelindung dimensi yang dikenal sebagai Akatsuki sedang membaur dengan yang lainnya dan sepertinya mereka terlihat menikmati pesta ini.

Tunggu!

Pandangan Neji terhenti kepada sosok yang tengah berdiri agak jauh darinya. Seorang gadis yang tengah bersandar di dinding aula dan terlihat menguap bosan sambil menggosok-gosok mata kirinya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya terlihat serasi dengan dress _puffy_ di atas lutut berwarna hijau tua dengan aksen renda hitam di setiap pinggirannya.

Neji ingat gadis itu. Ah bukan hanya ingat, tapi sosok gadis itu selalu melekat di dalam bayangan otaknya selama ini. Dia masih ingat rambut terang itu, mata hijau emeraldnya yang menghanyutkan dan kulitnya yang mirip permukaan guci mahal.

Tapi, sedang apa dia disini?

Seharusnya gadis itu ada di sebuah dimensi paling jauh dan terpencil, bukan di Konoha. Dan lagipula, setahunya ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Dulu, rambut gadis itu sangat panjang dan menyentuh lantai. Matanya lebih gelap dan tajam. Dan-

"Neji-san. Ini minuman yang anda minta."

Seorang pelayan menghancurkan semua pikiran Neji. "Aa.. terimakasih." Dengan cepat dia mengambil minuman yang dibawa oleh pelayan itu dan kembali memperhatikan sosok gadis itu. Tapi sayang sekali, gadis itu sudah menghilang bagai asap yang terkena angin. Meskipun Neji memeriksa sekelilingnya, entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu tidak ada dimanapun.

Apa tadi itu hanya halusinasinya?

Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas ringan dan kembali ke tempat Hinata dan Naruto menunggunya.

Sepertinya mulai hari ini, dia semakin susah untuk menjalani hidupnya untuk kedepan. Kemunculan sosok gadis tadi yang entah nyata atau hanya halusinasinya benar-benar membuatnya ingat sesuatu.

Ingatan yang menentang presepsi bahwa hidupnya hanya untuk Nyonya Hyuuga dan Hinata.

Dia jadi ingat bahwa dia sudah terikat kontrak dengan seseorang. Yang telah mengembalikan hidupnya dan yang telah mengambil mata aslinya. Seorang gadis yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengabulkan semua keinginan dan meminta imbalan yang diinginkannya.

Neji telah terikat dengan gadis itu. Dan bahkan, dia menerima sebuah permintaan dari gadis itu.

_'Tolong, kabulkan keinginanku..'_

Apa dia bisa mengabulkan keinginan sang pengabul keinginan? Rasanya mustahil bukan?

"Neji-nii, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Hinata ketika dia menyadari kehadiran Neji yang berada di dekatnya. Dia memegang lengan Neji dan mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Neji. "Ada apa?"

"Aa?" Neji mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Tadi aku menunggu pelayan mengambilkan minuman yang baru dari dapur," jawabnya sambil mengarahkan tangan Hinata menyentuh gelas yang ada di tangannya.

Hinata terdiam dan memindahkan gelas itu ke tangannya. "Bukan itu maksudku." Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa melihat isi pikiranmu yang sedang berantakan itu."

"Aa.." Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Kau memang suka melihat pikiranku ya?"

"Maafkan aku, tadi saat aku memegangmu.. semuanya terlihat," jawab Hinata pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia ada disini?"

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tadi hanya halusinasiku," ucapnya tak kalah pelan sambil melihat sekeliling. "Kemana Naruto?"

"Tadi dia ijin pergi sebentar. Sepertinya dia ingin bercengkerama dengan anggota pengendali dimensi." Hinata meneguk minumannya perlahan. "Dia sedang mencari informasi tentang Sakuranoshi."

"Sakuranoshi?"

"Naruto mengira bahwa Sakuranoshi ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya yang menghilang dalam dimensi waktu," ucap Hinata pelan. Dia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di belakangnya. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sakuranoshi, Neji-nii?"

"Hanya sedikit."

"Aku tidak percaya." Hinata tersenyum kecut. "Kau kira kedekatanmu dengan salah satu anggota pusat pengendali dimensi yang bernama Tenten itu tidak membuatmu mendapatkan banyak informasi? Aku ini tidak bodoh, Neji-nii."

Neji tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata pelan. "Kau tahu semua hal melebihiku. Justru kau yang menipuku."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Neji. Memang benar yang dikatakan Neji. Sebenarnya dibandingkan Neji, justru dialah yang banyak mengetahui tentang semua hal yang sedang menjadi topik penting di dunia dimensi ini.

Dunia dimensi. Terdengar aneh bukan?

Tapi begitulah tempat dia tinggal. Dunia bukan berbentuk bulat atau benda geometri yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Semua negara, kota dan daerah tersusun berdasarkan lorong dimensi yang bisa dilalui dengan pintu raksasa yang ada di perbatasan kota.

Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kiri, Oto dan semuanya adalah dimensi yang berbeda namun tersusun disebuah jalur yang sama. Kebudayaan yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berbeda. Ah, jangan lupakan kekuatan yang berbeda pula.

Namun, di dalam susunan dimensi itu. Terdapat sebuah ruang dimensi yang hanya bisa dilalui bila melakukan sebuah kontrak dengan penghuni dimensi tersebut. Sebuah dimensi yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita pengabul impian. Dengan pohon Sakura yang bermekaran dan angin-angin yang dipenuhi oleh kelopaknya. Dia menunggu untuk mengabulkan impian siapa saja.

Dan semua itu harus mempunyai imbalan yang sama dengan harga yang diminta.

Sudah lama sekali Hinata tak mendengar kisah itu.

Kisah yang dulu beredar di telinga para anak kecil sebelum tidur. Kisah ratu Cherry Blossom.

+0+0+

"Hei Naruto!"

Sebuah suara familiar membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang yang mengajaknya berbincang. Tak jauh darinya, dia mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning pucat dan mata violetnya tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ah, hai Shion-san."

"Kau!" Shion mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Naruto dan berjalan cepat ke pemuda itu. "Kau orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di dalam hidupku!"

"Eh?" Naruto memandangi Shion dengan bingung, "Tu-tunggu dulu. Ada apa ini Shion-san?" Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan mundur beberapa langkah ketika Shion berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan pura-pura!" teriak Shion sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau telah menyusup masuk kedalam ruanganku dan mengutak-atik semua dataku!"

"Ooh.." Naruto tersenyum kecil dan memperbaiki jas putihnya yang sempat kusut akibat gerakan yang tiba-tiba. "Aku hanya mencari kacamataku yang tertinggal di tempatmu kok."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengacak-acak semua berkasku kan! Kau pasti berniat mengerjaiku!"

"Itu hanya pikiranmu saja. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin mengambil kacamataku yang tertinggal." Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman paling manisnya. "Mana mungkin aku tega menipumu, Shion-chan."

Wajah Shion memerah ketika Naruto mengganti embel-embel _-san_ menjadi _-chan_. "Ka-kau.. ugh!" Shion menggeram kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih tulang.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara menyita perhatian mereka. "Seperti biasa, kalian selalu membuat keributan." Seorang gadis dengan cepolan di rambutnya tertawa kecil menemukan dua sosok yang paling dikenalnya tengah dalam kondisi seperti biasa -bertengkar-

"Tenten! Dia mengerjaiku," sahut Shion cemberut sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kacamataku saja." Naruto membenarkan ucapan Shion. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya termasuk alasan yang dilontarkan Shion juga salah. Alasan paling benar adalah dia ingin mengorek informasi penting mengenai Sakuranoshi yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh pusat pengendalian dimensi.

Shion adalah ketua divisi informasi di pusat pengendalian dimensi. Tentunya bisa kenal dekat dengan gadis ini sangat menguntungkan Naruto. Apalagi Naruto juga tahu kalau Shion menyukainya secara diam-diam dan suka mencari perhatiannya dengan mengajaknya bertengkar.

"Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong, Shion." Tenten tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Shion.

"Kau dengar kan? Aku tidak mungkin menipumu Shion-chan."

Sedangkan Tenten adalah wakil dari Shion. Bisa dikatakan Tenten adalah penghubung informasi bagi keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Hyuuga. Dia selalu bisa diandalkan apabila Naruto membutuhkan informasi atau akses untuk masuk ke dalam pusat pengendalian dimensi.

Satu hal lagi. Tenten sepertinya mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Neji. Sepertinya..

"Kau selalu membelanya Tenten."

"Dan kau selalu menyalahkannya," balas Tenten yang hanya mendapat dengusan kesal dari gadis itu. "Sudahlah, kau dicari oleh Sandayuu-sama. Cepat sana."

"Baik baik!" Shion melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jangan pikir aku melepaskanmu!" Naruto hanya sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Shion-chan."

Wajah Shion lagi-lagi memerah. Dengan cepat dia pergi dari Naruto sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jangan sering menggodainya, Naruto." Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian itu.

"Dia sangat manis saat marah seperti itu hahaha.." Tawa nyaring keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Baiklah.." Dia mengambil segelas Wine dari pelayan minuman yang melewatinya. "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Semua bukti mengarah pada Sakuranoshi. Dan para tetua akan menyetujui pengesahan pemburuannya besok," ucap Tenten dengan nada serius. "Tapi.. aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi lagi yang membuatku ragu dengan semua ini."

"Hm? Apa itu?" Naruto meneguk Wine-nya perlahan.

"Apa kau tahu wujud dari Sakuranoshi itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia menjauhkan gelasnya dari bibirnya dan memandangi langit-langit Aula dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mungkin seperti pohon Sakura?" jawab Naruto yang terlihat seperti asal menebak.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah ratu Cherry Blossom?"

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Kisah ratu pengabul impian yang meminta hal-hal berharga darimu." Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi pagi aku melihat berkas pengajuan Sakuranoshi yang akan diserahkan kepada Danzo-sama," ucap Tenten pelan. Dia melirik Naruto dengan penuh arti. "Menurut berkas itu Sakuranoshi adalah dia."

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar dan bergetar kecil. "Apa? Itu tidak mungkin kan?" Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengibas-kibaskan tangan kirinya di depan Tenten. "Itu hanya dongeng anak kecil. Mana mungkin Sakuranoshi adalah dia."

Tenten menghela nafas panjang. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kerumunan orang yang tengah berdansa di tengah aula. Gaun-gaun mereka yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan tuxedo bergabung menjadi satu dan bergerak seirama musik yang mengalun.

"Teralu banyak hal yang harus kau percayai di dunia ini, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa ada petunjuk yang mengarah ke orang itu?"

"Disetiap dada kiri korban ada tato bunga Sakura berwarna merah darah. Menurut buku yang kutemukan di perpustakaan. Itu adalah ikatan perjanjian dengan ratu Cherry Blossom. Kau percaya?"

"Dengan bukti seperti itu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sepertinya aku harus percaya. Tapi apa mungkin tato seperti itu sedang _booming_?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" tanya Tenten yang menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Hahaha.. baiklah baiklah.." Naruto meminum kembali Wine-nya dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada disekililingnya.

Kenapa para tetua yang pastinya lebih berpikiran rasional itu menunding bahwa tokoh dongeng yang bernama ratu Cherry Blossom-lah penyebab pembunuhan berantai ini?

Padahal dia sudah berkhayal bahwa Sakuranoshi adalah seorang pembunuh kejam dang bengis yang semakin membuat darahnya mendidih dan tertantang. Bisakah para tetua itu mencurigai seseorang yang nyata dan pasti? Padahal begitu banyak manusia di dunia ini. Kenapa harus ratu Cherry Blossom yang keberadaannya belum bisa dipastikan?

"Tenten-san! Ada yang aneh!" seorang laki-laki berseragam anggota pengendalian dimensi berlari mendekati Tenten dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa?"

"Di luar terjadi sesuatu yang aneh." Laki-laki itu mengatakannya dengan susah payah dan menunjuk kearah luar aula. Dengan cepat Tenten berlari keluar aula diikuti laki-laki itu dan tentunya Naruto yang selalu penasaran dengan apapun.

Meskipun keadaannya tetap seperti biasa. Naruto tetap bisa merasakan pergerakan para Akatsuki yang sudah tak terasa di dalam aula. Itu berarti mereka sudah pergi ke tempat kejadian sebelum mereka. Naruto juga tak melihat Hinata dan Neji saat dia berlari keluar dari aula.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin Naruto yang terus mengikuti Tenten berlari keluar. Sebentar lagi dia akan melewati pintu yang telah terbuka dan menuju halaman luar mansion \Hyuuga yang sangat luas dan indah.

"Ini tidak mungkin.." ucap Tenten pelan ketika dia berhenti berlari dan berdiri di tengah taman luar. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba dan memandangi Tenten dengan aneh. Sesuatu berjatuhan dari langit seperti rintikan hujan deras di kala musim kemarau. Berwarna merah jambu dan menari-nari di udara dengan jumlah ribuan. Entah darimana asalnya perlahan menutupi permukaan taman.

"Aneh, padahal.. tidak ada pohon Sakura disini," ucap Shion yang muncul dari belakang Naruto. Dia melangkah pelan dengan tangan kirinya yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi oleh kelopak Sakura berjatuhan.

"Hanya satu kemungkinan." Tenten memandangi Shion penuh arti seakan mengirimkan telepati kepada gadis itu.

"Ya." Shion mengangguk kecil. "Dia muncul," desis Shion pelan sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap mansion Hyuuga. Dipandanginya atap mansion yang terang akibat pantulan sinar bulan. Biasanya tak ada apapun yang menarik di atas sana. Tapi kini, atap itu menjadi pusat perhatian akibat sosok yang tengah berdiri disana.

Jubah merah darahnya berkibar seiring angin malam yang kencang. Warna rambutnya membaur dengan ribuan kelopak bunga Sakura yang memenuhi udara. Mata emeraldnya bercahaya seperti bulan yang benderang. Dan tangannya memegang sebuah sabit besar yang mengkilap.

Bibir gadis itu melengkung sempurna dan menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang menjengkelkan.

"Sakuranoshi.."

To be continued

A/N : ahahahaha saya mau berteriak dulu.. ARGHHHHHHHH! sumpah! ini aneh sekali -_- maafkan saya maafkan saya maafkan saya #bersujud

Untuk fic ini, Aki sengaja setiap chapternya tidak panjang-panjang. Kalau panjang seperti fic lain, bisa merepotkan Aki dan bakal macet untuk diupdate -_- jadi mohon maklum ya.

Oke, Kali ini Naruto menjadi laki-laki idaman! aih-aih! XD

Semoga bisa diupdate dengan cepat ^o^/

Review ne?


	3. I am not

**Author's Note : Sankyuu atas review dan para reader yang telah sudi membaca fic ini. Oh ya! Aki juga mengucapkan selamat ya bagi yang LULUS! semoga masa depannya cerah sesuai impian masing-masing ^^**

**The Tales of Cheery Blossom's Queen**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : AkinaYuki

Adventure/Supranatural.

Warning OOC and AU

This my first fic in this spesific genre,

**But please take a nice seat and enjoy unlimited trip**

~oOo~

Aku masih berputar di ruangan ini.

Begitu luas dan lapang.

Tanganku, badanku dan kakiku bersentuhan dengan jendela-jendela yang ada.

Mataku menyipit.

Semakin menutup dan membuatnya lebih gelap.

Hanya satu yang kupikirkan.

Kapan aku menyentuh sebuah pintu?

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : I am not.**

"Sakuranoshi.."

Shion menatap tajam kearah sosok yang berdiri di atas atap itu tak lupa dengan Tenten dan Naruto yang segera berbalik dan menatap tajam kearah yang dilihat oleh gadis berambut kuning pucat itu.

"I-itu Sakuranoshi?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Mata Aquamarine beningnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis cantik yang sangat memukau. Senyumannya terlihat dingin namun menghanyutkan, seakan siap menelannya ke dalam kegelapan terdalam.

Terlihat dia mendengus pelan dan menyeringai lebar. Dengan mengayunkan sabitnya yang memantulkan sinar bulan. Dia menghentakkan kaki kanannya dan melompat dari atas atap yang tinggi itu. Tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara bersama ribuan kelopak Sakura. Rambutnya bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin. Dan kakinya yang jenjang kini menapak dengan sempurna di atas tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakuranoshi!" teriak Shion dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan sosok gadis yang diklaim sebagai Sakuranoshi.

Sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat dan dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. "Sakuranoshi?" Dia mengucapkan nama itu dengan meragukan. "Siapa Sakuranoshi?"

"Tentu saja kau. Apa jari telunjukku ini mengarah pada orang selain dirimu?"

"Aah? Aku?" Jari telunjuknya mengarah kearahnya. Matanya sedikit melebar dan ada raut kebingungan di wajah itu. "Sepertinya kau salah orang, nona sok tahu."

'Nona sok tahu?' kedua alis Shion bertaut dan menimbulkan beberapa lipatan di sana. Terdengar sebuah batuk kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Matanya berputar cepat dan kembali memandangi sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai Sakuranoshi dengan tajam.

"Maaf saja kalau aku sok tahu. Yang pasti namaku adalah Shion dan kau harus mengingatnya!"

"Huh? Untuk apa aku mengingat namamu?" Kedua alis perempuan berambut merah jambu itu bertemu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan tertarik ke kiri, memperlihatkan beberapa gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Tentu saja karena kau akan terus mengingat nama itu sebagai orang yang memasukanmu ke dalam penjara!"

"Penjara? hahahaha..." Dia tertawa sangat keras hingga menggema di penjuru taman. Dengan hitungan detik sosoknya telah menghilang di depan Shion dan lainnya hingga akhirnya Shion merasakan benda dingin dan tajam sedikit menekan dan menggores kulit lehernya dari belakang. "Apa kau yakin?"

Suaranya terdengar sangat menusuk bagi Shion. Meskipun kecil dan seperti sebuah bisikan yang tepat terdengar di telinganya, suaranya sedikit membuat pertahanan mental Shion goyah.

"Ahh.." Suaranya terdengar agak keras kali ini. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah cantiknya. "Siapa lagi ini?" Kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat sosok yang tengah menodonginya dengan sebuah pistol tepat kearah kepalanya.

"Lepaskan dia."

Mata emerald itu mendapati pria pirang dengan sorot mata biru terang yang tajam. Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda tampan itu. Tidak kalah liciknya dengan seringai sang perempuan merah muda.

"Atau kau ingin mati, Sakuranoshi?"

"Baiklah." Ujung sabit yang tajam itu perlahan-lahan menjauh dari kulit leher Shion dan kembali berayun untuk bersembunyi di balik sosok sang empunya. "Apa kau juga ingin menyebutkan nama, tuan?" Dia berbalik dan memandang lurus kearah Naruto tanpa takut sedikitpun meski ujung pistol yang dingin itu kini menyentuh jidatnya.

"Namaku Naruto. Kau tertarik padaku Sakuranoshi?"

"Hmm?" Alis perempuan itu terangkat. "Ada tiga hal yang perlu aku jelaskan disini. Pertama, aku tidak tertarik denganmu." Jari telunjuknya terangkat. "Kedua, aku tidak ingin melukai kalian. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk menyerangku. Kau mengerti nona sok tahu?"

Dia mengayunkan sabitnya untuk menepis serangan katana Shion yang tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang dengan sangat lebar. "Dan yang terakhir, namaku Sakura. Bukan Sakuranoshi, kalian mengerti?" Dia mendorong sabitnya hingga tubuh Shion terhempas agak jauh ke belakang.

"Shion!" Tenten berlari menghampiri ketuanya dengan terburu-buru. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Shion mengangguk kecil dan kembali menatap sosok Sakura yang tengah menatap Naruto.

"Lagipula, kalau aku adalah Sakuranoshi. Harusnya Akatsuki sudah mengepungku daritadi, benar kan? Turunkan senjatamu itu Naruto-san." Tangan Sakura menyentuh pistol perak Naruto dan menuntun Naruto untuk menjauhkannya dari dirinya. "Tidak baik menodongi seorang wanita dengan sebuah pistol seperti itu,,"

"Siapa kau?"

"Maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku daritadi." Mata Sakura menyipit dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebar. "Namaku Sakura. Tujuanku kesini sebenarnya sama seperti kalian. Ahh tidak.. tidak! Mungkin berbeda sedikit." Ibu jarinya dan jari telunjuknya bergerak menunjukkan beberapa jarak perbedaan tujuannya dengan Shion dan Naruto.

"Kalian ingin menangkapnya bukan?" tanya Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. "Kalau aku.." Wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan wajah Naruto. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang hampir menyentuh kedua matanya dia berkata dengan sangat pelan di telinga pemuda itu.

"Ingin sekali melihatnya mati."

~o0o~

"Itu dia!" Teriakan seorang pemuda terdengar sangat keras di ujung taman yang berbeda dengan tempat Naruto berada. Dia tengah berlari dengan beberapa orang yang mengikutnya di belakang. Rambut _orange_ nya bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin malam yang keras. Matanya terpaku dengan sosok incaran mereka yang tengah berlari di atas atap mansion Hyuuga.

"Jangan sampai dia lari." Dia memberi perintah kepada yang lainnya sembari mempersiapkan senjatanya untuk berjaga-jaga. "Kita belum tahu kalau sosok itu adalah Sakuranoshi atau bukan. Yang jelas tangkap dia hidup-hidup. Kalian mengerti?"

"Baik Pain-sama"

Dengan cepat yang lain menyebar demi mengepung sosok itu. Namun tak begitu lama, sosok itu menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang cepat. Dia berhenti dan tidak berbuat apapun. Di wajahnya terlihat sebuah senyuman kecil yang tak jelas. "Sebentar lagi.." Jubah hitamnya berkibar mengikuti arah angin dan tudungnya hanya menampilkan hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang menawan.

Dia melihat kearah Pain yang tengah mengadah untuk mengawasi sosoknya di atas. Sebuah tawa kecil yang singkat terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. "Dasar bodoh."

Pain melompat cepat menyusul sosok itu dan segera berdiri di hadapannya. "Serahkan dirimu."

"Untuk dipenjara dan dihukum mati?" dia bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Kau kira aku anak kecil yang bodoh, Pain?"

"Tidak, aku mengiramu cukup pintar untuk menyerahkan diri sekarang," jawab Pain tanpa emosi sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Bertemu denganmu bukanlah tujuanku. Kau menggangguku.."

"Maaf kalau begitu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Pain tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang tajam dari balik jubah merah darahnya. Dia sedikit melebarkan kakinya memasang kuda-kuda dengan kuat dan mengarahkan pedang itu ke depan.

"Ah? Ingin bertarung? Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melawanmu."

"Jangan banyak bicara." Dengan cepat Pain menerjang kearah sosok itu dengan pedang yang siap berayun. Namun ayunan keras itu segera ditahan oleh sebuah sabit perak yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan sosok itu. "Kau.." Mata Pain sedikit membulat melihat sosok yang telah menghalanginya saat itu.

"Dia milikku." Tubuh Pain terhempas mundur seiring ayunan sabit yang mendorong pedangnya menjauh dari sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah? Namaku Sakura," kata sosok perempuan yang menghalangi gerakan Pain tadi. " Dan dia.." Sakura mengarahkan sabitnya keleher sosok misterius yang dikejar oleh Pain. "Adalah targetku, milikku."

"Maaf, tapi dia telah dicurigai sebagai Sakuranoshi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu membawanya."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Membawanya?" Dia tertawa kecil namun cukup nyaring untuk didengar. "Siapa bilang aku ingin membawanya?"

"Lalu?" Sebelah alis Pain terangkat. Jujur dia bingung dengan perkataan gadis di depannya ini.

"Tentu saja, aku ini ingin.." Sakura menjauhkan sabitnya dari sisi kiri leher sosok itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sosok itu akhirnya berbicara dengan nada yang pelan. "Hi-hime..?"

"Hime?" tanya Sakura dengan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku bukan dia! Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin disamakan dengan dirinya!"

"Wa-wajah kalian.." Sosok itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Menjaga jarak dari sosok Sakura yang masih memandanginya dengan tajam. "Aku sudah melakukan perjanjian dengannya. Dan.. dia bilang sebentar lagi aku akan hidup abadi."

"Hidup abadi katamu?" Sakura membuang pandangannya kearah lain dan memasang wajah jijik. "Dia itu penipu. Pada akhirnya semua janjinya itu akan membuatmu mati dan membusuk di neraka. Puas?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" sosok itu berteriak dengan keras.

"Kau ingin bukti? Mari kubuktikan." Sakura mengeluarkan senyuman mengerikannya dan mengayunkan sabitnya seakan segera menebas leher sosok itu dengan cepat. Namun, lagi-lagi ada yang melindungi sosok itu.

Seorang pria dengan rambut raven tengah berdiri di samping sosok itu dan menahan sabit Sakura dengan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan seakan membentuk perisai yang tak terlihat.

"Sasuke." Pain memanggil sosok itu pelan.

Mata onyx-nya yang gelap kini memandangi Sakura. Seakan menusuk ke dalam emerald yang cemerlang namun mengandung kabut tipis.

"Siapa lagi ini?" tanya Sakura kesal dan menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang. "Kenapa kalian melindungi dirinya? Apa untungnya dia hidup?"

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura, justru dia memberikan gadis itu sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah didengarnya tiga kali malam ini.

"Aku Sakura."

"Siapa kau." Sasuke menekan pertanyaannya lagi. Kali ini terdengar seperti sebuah perkataan daripada pertanyaan. Dengan nada mengintimidasi dan menekan dia menatap Sakura seakan memakunya untuk tetap berada di tempat itu.

"Aa.." Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang gadis yang ingin membunuh seseorang."

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?" Sasuke bertanya lagi masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura balik dengan seringai kecilnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau mengancam nyawa target kami. Itu sekarang menjadi urusan kami," ucap Sasuke lagi. "Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?"

"Cih, kau ini orang yang menyebalkan." Sakura mengayunkan sabitnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik jubahnya. "Orang yang aku ingin bunuh.."

"..."

"Ratu Cherry Blossom."

~o0o~

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shion?" Naruto memandangi gadis berambut pirang pucat itu dengan wajah kuatir. Tadi, gadis itu terhempas lumayan keras akibat kekuatan gadis bernama Sakura. Dan sekarang sudah setengah jam sejak gadis itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Setelah dia mengucapkan bahwa dia ingin melihat Sakuranoshi mati.

Siapa sebenarnya Sakuranoshi itu?

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Shion menjawab dengan nada ketus. Dia jengkel dengan dirinya dan kondisi saat itu. Padahal sedikit lagi dia akan mendapat titik terang dari kasus Sakuranoshi. "Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.." Tangan Shion terkepal erat.

"Apa gadis itu memang Sakuranoshi? Bukannya dia mengaku bahwa namanya adalah Sakura," sahut Tenten yang tengah berdiri di samping Shion.

"Ya, bahkan dia berkata ingin melihat Sakuranoshi mati."

Shion mendengus pelan dan berjalan melewati Naruto dan Tenten. "Jangan pernah mempercayai siapapun bahkan keluargamu sendiri. Yang harus kau percayai adalah dirimu sendiri." Dia berbalik dan memandangi Naruto dengan mata yang memancarkan kepercayaan diri tinggi. "Aku sangat yakin bahwa dia itu Sakuranoshi."

"Terserah kaulah," ucap Tenten sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, Maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat kepada kedua gadis itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanya Shion yang memandangi sosok Naruto yang semakin menjauh. "Kau memberitahunya tentang kecurigaan kita?"

"Maafkan aku."

Shion menghela nafas panjang. Dia menekan dahinya pelan dan melihat bulan yang tengah benderang di langit malam. "Aku lelah.."

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari dengan kencang menuju tempat yang diyakininya sebagai tujuan dari gadis bernama Sakura itu. Meskipun sekilas, dia bisa melihat arah Sakura pergi dan entah mengapa dari tadi dia terus memikirkan untuk mengikutinya.

Teralu banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran pada diri gadis itu. Sosoknya, namanya dan siapa dia sebenarnya?

Jujur saja, baru kali ini Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang membawa sabit besar dan mengalahkan Shion dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Padahal Naruto sangat ingat bahwa Shion adalah murid perempuan terkuat waktu di akademi pelatihan.

Jadi, gadis itu tidak biasa.

Ya, **sangat.**

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti ketika dia melihat bahwa sosok yang dicarinya tengah berada di atas atap bersama sosok-sosok lainnya. Dia bisa melihat Ketua Akatsuki yang bernama Pain tengah menjaga jarak dari gadis itu.

Seorang lagi dengan dengan jubah hitam dari kepala hingga kakinya tengah berdiri di seberang Sakura. Tunggu!

Siapa pemuda yang tengah menahan serangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya? Rasanya sosok itu begitu familiar dan tak asing baginya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengingat. Yang pasti dia harus mengejar Sakura agar dia mendapakan informasi tentang ayahnya. Sakura adalah harapannya. Satu-satunya.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia naik sampai keatas atap itu? Oh tolonglah! Dia bukanlah seorang pelindung dimensi layaknya Pain, Shion dan Tenten. Dan dia juga bukan manusia luar biasa seperti Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun.

Berpikirlah Naruto! Apa gunanya selama ini kau menuntut ilmu di Akademi?

Mata Aquamarine Naruto menangkap sebuah _dormer_ di atas beranda dekatnya. Menaiki atap melalui itu adalah ide yang terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh?

Naruto tak peduli. Dia kembali berlari dan berusaha mencapai atap.

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?"

"Cih, kau ini orang yang menyebalkan." Sakura mengayunkan sabitnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik jubahnya. "Orang yang aku ingin bunuh.."

"..." Sasuke terdiam dan menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Dia bisa melihat bahwa mata Emerald itu semakin gelap dan senyum di wajahnya mulai memudar.

"Ratu Cherry Blossom."

"Kau gila." Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa menunggu jeda yang agak lama. Tanpa dipikirkan lagi, membunuh Ratu Cherry Blossom yang hanya legenda dan dongeng itu adalah sebuah tujuan yang gila. Keberadaannya saja tidak bisa dipastikan dan gadis di depannya ini ingin membunuh sosok tak pasti itu?

"Aku tidak gila, aku.."

"Sakura!"

Suara Naruto terdengar begitu keras menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Hanya suara tanpa sosok dari pemuda tampan itu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling begitupula dengan yang lainnya. Darimana suara itu berasal?

"Hei.." Sakura mendekati tepi atap ketika dia merasa melihat sesuatu. Sebuah tangan tengah bertengger di tepi atap itu. " Sedang apa kau?" Dia berjongkok dan melihat ke bawah menemukan sosok Naruto tengah bergelantungan dengan bertumpu pada tepi atap.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku dulu?" Naruto tersenyum manis dengan cemas. Agak lama Sakura melihatnya tanpa merespon permintaan Naruto. Hingga dia menoleh pada Pain dan menggerakan tangan kanannya menyuruh pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"Tolong pemuda ini. Aku sedang sibuk mengurusi pemuda pantat ayam itu," ucap Sakura santai dan pergi menjauhi Naruto.

"Hei!" Naruto berteriak agak keras dan menyambut uluran tangan Pain yang segera membawanya mendarat di atas atap dengan sempurna.

"Pokokknya dia itu milikku!" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk sosok yang tengah dikepung oleh beberapa anggota pelindung dimensi yang lain. "Aku tidak peduli kalian mau melindunginya atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku akan membunuhnya!" Sabit perak Sakura yang tajam kembali keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Gadis keras kepala," gumam Sasuke yang segera melepaskan sapu tangan putih yang dipakainya kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk beradu dengan Sakura. Bertemu di satu titik dimana mereka mempertemukan kekuatan mereka dan membuat penolakan besar dari kekuatan tersebut. Menghempaskan mereka agak jauh dan segera mengeluarkan jurus masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini.. aku.. aku.." Tanpa mereka sadari sosok itu bergumam sendiri dan semakin lama terdengar semakin keras. Dada kiri sosok itu terlihat bersinar dan teriakan kesakitan merusak semuanya.

"Di-dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat sosok itu akhirnya berteriak tidak karuan dan memegangi kepalanya. Tudung hitamnya akhirnya terlepas dan menunjukkan wajah aslinya. Seorang laki-laki berambut keperakan dengan kacamata bulat yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pria yang tadi memanggil tuan Hiashi. "Itu.. bukannya salah satu anggota pusat pengendali?"

"Kabuto?" ucap Sasuke pelan ketika pertarungannya dengan Sakura terhenti.

"Terlambat!" Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekatnya. Sakura mulai berlari dan mengayunkan sabitnya hingga sabit itu terlihat dikelilingi oleh kabut hitam. Lama-kelamaan, seutas rantai berwarna hitam keluar dari ujung pegangan sabit itu. Dengan cepat Sakura melilit tubuh Kabuto dengan rantai itu dan menariknya hingga melayang di udara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura!" tanya Naruto yang berlari kearah gadis itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Jangan bunuh dia!" Tangan kanan Naruto memegangi bahu Sakura dan menahan gerakan Sakura yang sepertinya ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh ak-"

KRAAAK!

Rantai-rantai Sakura terputus menjadi beberapa bagian dan melukai yang lainnya, termasuk Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka terhempas dan menatap salah satu cerobong asap yang ada di atap mansion Hyuuga.

"Ughh," ringis Sakura yang membuka matanya perlahan. Wajahnya terasa ditetesi oleh sesuatu dan tubuhnya seakan dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura mendapati Naruto tengah memeluknya dan dari dahi pemuda itu mengalir cairan merah yang turun hingga dagunya melewati mata birunya.

"Melindungimu.." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha untuk bangkit. "Aw.." Dia meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Karena kau adalah seorang wanita." Naruto tersenyum kembali. Senyumannya begitu manis dan menenangkan membuat Sakura semakin kesal dengannya. "Lagipula.."

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan ketus. Dia sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan jubah merahnya.

"Saat ini kau sangat berarti untukku."

Deg.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah.. Orang yang berarti harus dilindungi bukan?"

"Aku berarti untukmu?"

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Aku penting untukmu?"

"Benar." Dia mengangguk kembali.

"..." Sakura terdiam. Dia menunduk dan melihat kakinya sendiri beberapa waktu. Seketika timbul sebuah senyuman kecil yang jarang dia tampilkan sebelumnya. "Hei, namamu Naruto bukan?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Sakura membungkuk kecil sebagai penghormatan kepada pemuda itu.

"Hm, aku akan membantumu Sakura. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Naruto mengeluarkan seringai aneh andalannya. "Aku akan membantumu untuk membunuh Ratu Cherry Blossom."

"Hah?"

"Aku percaya bahwa kau bukan Sakuranoshi. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu dari mereka. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menangkapmu dan menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

Sakura hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan mata yang sedikit membulat.

Pria ini..

"Pinjami aku kekuatanmu."

Menawarkan perjanjian yang mengubah hidupnya.

To be continued

Yosh akhirnya update juga chapter duanya! Rasanya Sakura OOC sekali disini hahahaha =="

Biarlah~ dan Naruto kasihan banget gak punya kekuatan. Rada aneh sih.. ceritanya jadi semakin ambigu! LOL

Well, cuma mau numpang nanya! Ada yang penggemar cosplay disini? ada yang tahu CLAS:H yang bakal diadain bulan Juli tanggal 23? tempatnya di Jakarta~ bisa ketemua Kaname dan Alodia! XDD *histeris*

kalau ada, kita ketemuan yak! ^^

Yups, akhir kata thanks for reading and want to review?


	4. Lonely

**The Tales of Cheery Blossom's Queen**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : AkinaYuki

Adventure/Supranatural.

Warning OOC and AU

This my first fic in this spesific genre,

**But please take a nice seat and enjoy unlimited trip**

~oOo~

"Pinjami aku kekuatanmu."

"Apa?"

"Percayalah padaku. Biarkan aku yang melindungimu."

"Jangan buat aku tertawa."

"Kalau kau bisa bahagia dengan tertawa, tentu aku akan membuatmu tertawa."

"Bodoh!"

.

.

Ah, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pintu.

Telingaku mendengar suara decitannya.

Menyentuh permukaannya yang berserat.

Dan melihat banyak hal dibaliknya.

Tapi sungguh aneh..

Kenapa aku merasakannya?

sesuatu yang disebut _kesepian_.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Lonely**

Pemuda berambut pirang berkilau itu kini telah berdiri di depan Kabuto yang sosoknya berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Mata Aquamarine-nya yang bening telah berubah menjadi semerah baru ruby. Begitu pekat layaknya darah segar dan tajam seperti berlian yang diasah.

Sorot matanya datar dengan senyuman licik yang sangat tipis. Sungguh! Meski terkesan menyeramkan, sosok itu semakin terasa menghanyutkan dari sosoknya yang biasa. Berkali-kali lipat menarikmu dalam pesonanya dan membawamu hanyut dalam kegelapannya.

Jari-jarinya yang panjang memegang erat sebuah sabit hitam di tangan kirinya, siap berayun seiring gerakan kakinya yang cepat. Dia mendekati Kabuto dan menyerangnya berkali-kali meski dapat ditangkis oleh pria berambut perak itu.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang terduduk lemas di atas permukaan atap yag kasar. Dia melihat kearah kedua telapak tangannya dengan tak percaya. Kekuatannya telah diserap habis oleh pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Hanya dengan berjabat tangan dengannya dan membuat kontrak untuk meminjamkan kekuatan kepada pria itu bisa-bisanya membuat dirinya tak berdaya seperti ini. Kini tangan kirinya beralih untuk menyentuh sebuah bagian di permukaan kulit di sekitar area dada kirinya.

Ada rasa berbeda yang ditangkap oleh saraf di jari-jarinya. Mata emeraldnya segera melirik ke daerah itu dan menemukan sebuah tato sehelai kelopak bunga Sakura di dada kirinya.

'Simbol ini..'

Tangan Sakura bergetar pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sibuk melawan Kabuto. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah laki-laki berambut raven yang tadi menghalanginya.

"Hei kau!"

Laki-laki itu masih sibuk mengawasi pertarungan di depannya.

"Hei kau rambut pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura lagi dengan urat kekesalan di dahinya. Pria itu akhirnya menoleh dan memandang tajam kearahnya. Sangat terlihat kalau dia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya sedikit. "Bisakah kau membantunya Sasuke? Apa matamu itu tidak bisa melihat ada orang yang membutuhkan bantuan di sana? Hallooo?" ucap Sakura mendramatisir dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Kau cerewet sekali nona. Apa mulutmu itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang penting saja?"

"Kau pikir kau tidak cerewet? Sombong sekali kau!"

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan wanita pemarah sepertimu," kata Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sangat tidak berguna.." Dia mengucapkannya sangat pelan dan menggerakkan bibirnya yang terlihat menyebalkan di depan Sakura.

"Kau!" Kaki Sakura sudah maju mendekati sosok Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar teriakan Naruto yang semakin dekat dengannya. Tak lama tubuh Sakura seakan terbawa ke dalam dekapan seseorang dan berputar di tempat.

Dalam beberapa detik telinganya mendengar bunyi benda tajam yang berbenturan dengan sabit Naruto. Matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan melihat bahwa Kabuto mengeluarkan jurus berupa hujan jarum kearah mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura saat gadis itu masih berada di pelukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melindungiku! Lepaskan!" balas Sakura yang segera mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Dia itu anggota pusat pengendali dimensi bagian laboratorium. Pasti jarum-jarum itu mengandung racun berbahaya. Kumohon berhati-hatilah."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya hingga giginya taringnya terlihat. "Jangan meremehkanku."

"Hei kalian, bisakah mengobrolnya nanti saja?" teriak Sasuke yang telah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang untuk menangkis jarum-jarum yang berterbangan kearahnya tadi. "Kau masih punya tanggungan."

"Aku mengerti.." Naruto segera bersiap untuk menyerang Kabuto kembali. Namun kali ini Sasuke turut membantunya, pemuda itu memasang kuda-kuda dan dengan sekali hentakkan kuat tubuhnya melesat ke depan untuk menebas Kabuto.

Sementara itu, mata Sakura sedang bergerak-gerak menelusuri semua tempat yang bisa dia lihat. Dia berkosentrasi penuh dan berpikir sesuatu mengenai kecurigaannya. Kalau Kabuto sebagai peminjam kekuatan ada disini, tentunya seseorang lagi sebagai pemilik kekuatan juga berada di sekitarnya.

'Dimana dia..'

Kali ini Kabuto menjulurkan kedua tangannya saat Sasuke dengan Naruto menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Dari lengan bajunya muncul dua ekor ular besar yang melilit pedang dan sabit mereka. Menjalar dengan cepat menuju tangan mereka namun dapat dimusnahkan dengan kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa memerlukan waktu yang lama.

'Sudah kuduga..' Sakura tersenyum begitu lebar hingga hampir menyentuh kedua matanya yang tengah tertutup. Telapak tangan kirinya terlihat diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna hijau cemerlang. Awalnya hanya tipis dan seperti kabut, namun lama kelamaan begitu jelas dan cahaya itu terlihat berputar teratur seakan-akan tangan Sakura adalah porosnya.

Saat dia merasa sosok itu telah berada di dekatnya. Dia berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat menuju sosok Pain yang memandanginya dengan wajah terkejut.

"A-apa.."

BUSSSSHH!

Asap tebal menyelimuti daerah di sekitar Sakura dan Pain, bahkan akibat angin yang kencang asap itu mengganggu Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyerang Kabuto.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Pain yang tengah membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan wajahnya untuk melindunginya dari serangan asap tebal.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini, Ular!" Suara Sakura terdengar begitu keras di dalam kepulan asap itu. Tak beberapa lama, asap itu menipis dan memperlihatkan sosok Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan Pain. Tangan kirinya terulur kedepan ditopang tangan kanannya. Beberapa mili dari telapak tangannya terdapat sebuah perisai besar yang terbuat dari cahaya hijau dengan tulisan-tulisan kuno berputar mengelilinginya.

Sementara tak jauh di depannya tengah berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan mata emasnya yang sangat tajam. Senyumannya memuakkan dan dibawah kakinya terdapat sebuah ular anaconda besar berwarna ungu. "Kau menyadari keberadaanku? Gadis pintar." Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum membuat Sakura serasa ingin muntah.

"Jangan membuatku ingin muntah di wajahmu saat kau akan mati sebentar lagi, ular."

"Ah, kau sombong sekali. Memangnya kau bisa membunuhku?" Laki-laki itu memegangi dagunya dan memandangi Sakura sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tanpa aku membunuhmu, kau juga akan mati sebentar lagi. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" balas Sakura yang menarik tangannya untuk berada di samping pinggangnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Orochimaru?" tanya Pain tidak mengerti. Dia memandangi Sakura yang tengah membuka jubahnya.

"Seseorang yang tengah melakukan perjanjian dengan wanita itu pasti mempunyai tato seperti ini bukan?" Sakura menarik bagian atas bajunya hingga tato yang berada di atas dadanya bisa terlihat oleh Pain dan lainnya.

"Itu sama seperti milik Kabuto dan korban-korban lainnya."

"Benar." Sebuah anggukan kecil diberikan oleh Sakura. Dia menutup kembali tato itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Dalam kondisi ini, Kabuto meminta sesuatu kepada wanita itu. Lalu wanita itu memberikan kekuatan orang di depan ini kepadanya."

"Lalu maksudmu tanpa dibunuhpun dia akan mati itu apa?"

Gadis merah muda itu terdiam. Dia tertawa kecil dan semakin lama semakin keras. Membawa aura kelam di daerah itu terutama saat angin keras berhembus membawa hujan Sakura seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ini.." desis pemuda yang bernama Orochimaru itu sambil melihat ke langit. Kelopak-kelopak Sakura itu menari di antara hembusan angin malam. Begitu banyak seperti salju di musim dingin. Ini membuatnya mengalami _dejavu_ sesaat.

Beberapa bulan lalu, di sebuah dimensi terasingkan dengan pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di tiap jengkal tanahnya. Setiap angin yang berhembus pasti membawa kelopak bunga itu bahkan setiap partikel udaranya mengandung bau bunga Sakura.

Dan di bawah sebuah pohon yang paling besar. Terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa kursi yang dilapisi oleh cat berwarna putih. Ukiran-ukirannya begitu unik dan meja itu dipenuhi oleh cangkir-cangkir berisi teh hangat.

Orochimaru ingat saat pertama kali dia melangkahkan kakinya disana. Mata emeraldnya langsung menatapnya tajam. Bibir tipisnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat..

"Apa permintaanmu?"

Orochimaru terbangun dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dia memandangi Sakura dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Dia pasti mengucapkan kalimat itu bukan?" Sakura mendecih kecil, "Aku benci bunga Sakura. Aku benci kalimat itu dan aku sangat membenci wanita itu! Katakan dimana dia!" Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang tadinya hanya berterbangan tidak beraturan, tiba-tiba bergerak searah memutari sosok Sakura. Semakin lama putaran itu semakin membesar dan semakin keras.

"Ughh.." Gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika dia merasakan sakit di dada kirinya. Seperti ditusuk oleh sebilah pedang berkali-kali hingga perih itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Tangan kirinya meremas bagian kemeja di daerah dadanya itu. Dia jatuh terduduk dan meringis kesakitan.

Rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin tidak tertahankan. Meremas jantungnya yang semakin berdetak tidak karuan atau meremukkan tulangnya hingga menjadi abu. Semuanya menjadi berputar ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan keramik atap.

Matanya kembali menjadi Aquamarine bening yang kini melihat langit malam dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga Sakura hingga pemandangan itu menjadi buram dan membuatnya hanya melihat kegelapan.

Hanya kegelapan dan tubuhnya merasa dingin.

Apa dia akan mati?

"Sakura.."

~o0o~

Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mengedipkannya berkali-kali dan dia mulai bernafas dengan teratur.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara seseorang terdengar dari sisi kirinya, membuatnya menggerakkan kepala ke sumber suara itu dan mendapati sosok laki-laki dengan mata onyx-nya yang sering membuatnya sebal.

"Ya. Dimana aku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela nafas singkat. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membenarkan seragamnya yang agak kusut. "Masih di mansion Hyuuga. Kau pingsan saat bertarung dengan Kabuto."

"Oh.." Naruto hanya menggumam pelan dan kembali mengamati langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi oleh wallpaper bergambar malaikat-malaikat kecil dengan panah mereka yang tak kalah mungil. "Bagaimana dengan-"

"Mereka mati," jawab Sasuke cepat memotong pertanyaan Naruto. "Gadis itu yang membunuhnya," terang Sasuke lagi membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Aku.. aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto menggeleng pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dada kirinya. Dirabanya daerah itu dan merasakan sesuatu yang lain di permukaan kulitnya. Seperti bekas luka yang tidak teralu dalam dengan pola tertentu. Matanya melirik ke bawah tepat ke daerah itu dan melihat bahwa terdapat tato kelopak bunga sakura berjumlah satu setengah helai.

'Apa ini?'

**Kreeek~**

"Naruto?" Suara lain terdengar ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka. Suara seorang wanita dengan nada lembutnya yang Naruto kenali sebagai suara Hinata. Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat dengan tuntunan dari Neji untuk mendekati tempat tidur Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa? A-aku mendengar dari Pain-san kalau kau.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata, tenanglah." Naruto mencoba tersenyum lembut seperti biasa untuk menenangkan hati gadis itu. Ya, meskipun dia tidak bisa melihatnya setidaknya Naruto merasa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Syukurlah. A-ano.. terima kasih banyak Sasuke-san." Hinata menoleh ke sosok Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tahu bahwa Sasuke berada di sebelah sini?

"Ah, Neji yang memberitahuku mengenai keberadaanmu," terang Hinata yang seakan-akan mengetahui pikiran Sasuke. Dan karena itu pikiran Sasuke semakin berkembang dengan pertanyaan baru. Kenapa dia bisa tahu pikirannya?

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk sekilas dan menoleh kearah Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau tidak berbuat hal bodoh."

"Aku tidak berbuat hal bodoh."

"Kau melakukannya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ehem.." Hinata berdehem kecil menghentikan adu mulut dua sejoli yang selalu bertentangan itu. "Maaf, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Dia tersenyum kecil dan membuat Sasuke serta Naruto mengalihkan konsentrasi mereka ke gadis indigo itu.

"Apa saat itu kau melihat gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald?"

"Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Rupanya memang dia.."gumam Hinata pelan sembari memegang dagunya. Dia terlihat berpikir keras dan menoleh kearah Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Tapi kau bilang itu bukan dia.."

"Wujudnya sedikit berbeda dengan yang seharusnya, aku juga tidak mengerti." Neji memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan memandangi sesuatu secara acak. Otaknya sedang memutar kembali penglihatannya kemarin malan mengenai wujud seorang gadis saat dia mengambil minuman di pesta.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalian tahu sesuatu?"

Hinata kembali tersenyum ketika mendengar kedua orang itu bertanya kepadanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kita akan membicarakannya nanti. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dengan baik Naruto. Kami tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja." Naruto menghela nafas pendek dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku," sahut Sasuke datar dan melirik sosok laki-laki pirang itu dengan senyuman mengejeknya. "Tak perlu malu."

"Tidak akan."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan-sungkan memintanya kepada kami." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk memberi jeda pada ucapan selanjutnya. "Kita ini berteman bukan?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan Hinata itu terdengar begitu menyejukkan di hati Naruto. Dia sangat bersyukur telah mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Yang selalu mengkuatirkannya dan siap untuk membantunya dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak pernah mengeluh dengan tindakan cerobohnya dan tak pernah merasa direpotkan bila dia meminta sesuatu.

Sungguh, entah apa jadinya bila tidak ada sosok mereka di samping Naruto selama ini.

Belum pernah terbayangkan bahwa dirinya sendirian dan diacuhkan. Selama ini dia tumbuh dalam keramaian dan dikelilingi banyak orang. Karena itu, dia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan orang-orang itu dan membiarkan nyawa mereka terancam.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Ya, kita teman."

~o0o~

Gadis itu berdiri di luar kamar. Memandangi beberapa sosok manusia yang tengah berbincang dan tertawa kecil di dalam melalui celah pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Tangannya meremas rok cokelat tuanya perlahan dan mata emeraldnya menatap datar kearah mereka.

Telinganya bisa mendengar percakapan mereka meskipun terdengar samar-samar.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan-sungkan memintanya kepada kami."

Dia mendengus kecil mendengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam kamar itu. Bahunya bergetar menandakan dia tengah tertawa kecil meski dengan nada terputus-putus.

Dia tertawa bukan karena kalimat itu terdengar lucu baginya.

Sama sekali bukan.

Justru saat ini pipinya telah dibasahi oleh likuid hangat yang mengalir bebas dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kita ini berteman bukan?"

Aneh. Kenapa dia merasa sedih karena kalimat itu? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengerti arti 'teman'

Ah, iya. Teman..

Apa itu teman? Apa artinya? Kenapa otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mengirimkan pengertian dari kata itu? Kenapa justru otaknya menyuruhnya untuk merasakan perasaan aneh yang sangat dibencinya ini?

"Ya, kita teman." Dia dapat mendengar suara pria itu lagi. Setidaknya, pria pirang itu sudah sadar dan tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sedikitpun.

_'__**Hei, Sakura**__.'_

'Apa?'

_'__**Disitu tidak ada tempat untukmu. Kau melihatnya kan?'**_

Gadis yang ternyata adalah Sakura itu menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang merasuki pikirannya. Dia menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar dan berlalu dari tempatnya berpijak.

Meninggalkan niatnya untuk menjenguk Naruto di dalam lorong panjang yang sepi.

"Hei!"

Sebuah suara nyaring yang terasa familiar menghentikan langkahnya yang tak berbunyi itu. Membuatnya berbalik dan memandangi sosok yang tengah berdiri selurus dengannya.

"Ka-kau.."

Rambutnya berwarna pirang berkilauan dan matanya mirip dengan Naruto. Kulitnya begitu putih dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Entah mengapa, sosok itu begitu familiar untuknya.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama dan begitu dirindukan.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kita berteman kan?"

Sakura terdiam dan memandangi gadis itu tidak mengerti. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok itu dan mengulurkan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Namun ketika jari kelingkingnya bersentuhan dengan jari kelingking gadis itu, tiba-tiba sosoknya berubah menjadi asap dengan cepat hingga tak tersisa.

"Siapa?"

Mata Emerald Sakura memandangi jari kelingkingnya lekat-lekat. Sepertinya dia mengalami sesuatu yang disebut _dejavu_. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi..

"Kau?" Sebuah suara yang sedikit berat terdengar kali ini. Sakura berbalik dan melihat orang yang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini gadis pemarah?"

"Naruto.."

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke datar dan memandangi Sakura dengan seksama. "Ikut aku."

"Untuk?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, raut wajahnya menjadi sangat serius. "Sesuatu yang sangat penting."

To be continue

**A/N : Aki sudah mulai liburan! XD yay! Jadi selama liburan sangat panjang ini, Aki akan berusaha untuk mengupdate semua fic Aki yang terbengkalai! =_=**

**Banyak yang bertanya tentang Sakuranoshi, Hime dan Cherry Blossom. Well, dalam cerita ini Sakuranoshi dan Hime itu mengarah pada ratu Cherry Blossom. Namun ceritanya Sakuranoshi itu masih belum pasti siapa sosok sesungguhnya. Masih ingat kan kalau awalnya Kabuto dan Sakura dicurigai sebagai Sakuranoshi? **

**Mungkin ke depannya semua akan terungkap seiring plot wakkaakkaka**

**Review?**


	5. Suffer

**A/n : Yooo! Aki akhirnya mengupdate fic ini! entah mengapa dari semua fic yang Aki buat, hanya fic ini yang sangat sayang Aki tinggalkan =_= ahahahaha... padahal aslinya sudah mau pindah fandom ke tempat yang sepi dan sibuk dengan kegiatan di dunia nyata. **

**Ups, maaf. Aki malah curhat! Well, selamat membaca! XD**

**The Tales of Cheery Blossom's Queen**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : AkinaYuki

Adventure/Supranatural.

Warning OOC and AU

This my first fic in this spesific genre,

**But please take a nice seat and enjoy unlimited trip**

~oOo~

Apa yang membuat seseorang dikatakan hidup?

Apa dengan dia bernafas?

Apa karena mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara?

atau

Apa karena dia bisa merasakan penderitaan ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Suffer**

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya dengan cepat di atas meja kayu antik yang berada tepat di depannya. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengganti letak kakinya akibat menunggu seorang pria pemarah -menurutnya- untuk mengeluarkan maksud ajakannya. Namun, pria itu sedari tadi hanya terlihat merengut dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Hei pantat ayam!"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" Akhirnya pria itu berbicara dan membuka kedua matanya. Yah, meskipun dengan sorotan tidak suka dan dengusan keras yang keluar dari mulutnya, itu cukup membuat Sakura menyeringai puas.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk melihatmu tidur sepanjang hari kan, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan membuang-buang waktuku."

"Kau benar-benar cerewet sekali nona."

"Dan kau sangat menyebalkan," sahut Sakura cepat membuat Sasuke hanya menggaruk rambutnya kasar karena sikap gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Ayolah! Aku sudah dua jam menunggumu berbicara! Kau pikir aku betah duduk di tempat ini?"

"Diamlah!" bentak Sasuke agak keras. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam untuk gadis di depannya. Tapi toh, gadis itu sepertinya hanya menyeringai senang melihat kekesalannya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, tapi aku bingung harus mulai darimana."

"Mulai saja dari hal yang paling penting."

"Apa kau ini bodoh?" Sasuke sangat tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini. Mana bisa pertanyaan penting ditanyakan terlebih dahulu. Itu sangat tidak normal.

Sakura terdiam dan memandangi Sasuke dalam diam beberapa saat. Matanya agak membulat dan kedua alisnya bertemu. "Jadi hal penting yang ingin kau tanyakan adalah itu?"

"Tentu- saja- tidak," jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan. Dia berdehem keras dan mulai memperbaiki sikap duduknya yang sempat berantakan akibat meladeni Sakura. "Kenapa kau bisa datang ke tempat ini?"

"Bukannya kemarin malam aku sudah memberitahukannya? Aku malas kalau harus mengatakannya lagi," keluh Sakura sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau berkata kalau kau ingin membunuh ratu Cherry Blossom." Sasuke melihat bahwa Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apa dia berada disini?"

"Berdasarkan kejadian kemarin sepertinya tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuh Orochimaru dan Kabuto?"

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'

"Jadi nama mereka Orochimaru dan Kabuto?"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu nama mereka?" Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Lalu kalau begitu kenapa kau membunuh orang yang tidak kau kenal hah?"

"Tunggu dulu." Jari telunjuk Sakura teracung sempurna. "Aku hanya tidak tahu nama mereka bukan berarti aku tidak punya alasan untuk membunuh mereka bukan?"

"Jadi apa alasanmu?" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di kursi empuk miliknya. "Aku merasa kau bukanlah orang yang akan membunuh sembarang orang secara acak."

"Aku tidak serendah itu." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Aku membunuh mereka karena mereka mempunyai ikatan dengan wanita itu."

"Ratu Cherry Blossom?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sakura. "Kenapa kau membenci ratu Cherry Blossom?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Kenapa?"

Bibir tipis Sakura membentuk sebuah lengkungan panjang. "Jawab aku Uchiha Sasuke.. Kau percaya dengan ratu Cherry Blossom?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Gadis di depannya tiba-tiba memasang mimik yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Tidak ada." Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Aku tidak menemukan datamu dari pusat pengendalian dimensi." Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Aku tahu kalau kau bosan mendengarkannya, tapi aku butuh penjelasan." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia memandangi Sakura dengan penuh intimidasi. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sakura."

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu. Aku menanyakan siapa dirimu."

"Kau meragukan kalau aku manusia?" tanya Sakura dengan sebuah decihan kecil.

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku meragukan kalau hanya sekedar 'Sakura' " Sasuke memasang sebuah seringai yang sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan kemudian tertawa agak keras. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya menganggap kalau ini lucu saja," sahut Sakura setelah dia puas tertawa. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku ingin membunuh ratu Cherry Blossom?"

Sasuke menunggu perkataan gadis itu selanjutnya. Dan ketika gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya, dia semakin tidak bisa mengerti semua tentang gadis itu.

"Alasannya adalah.. karena dia sangat mirip denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhh.." Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat menghela nafas di balkon kamarnya. Ah bukan, ini bukan kamarnya. Saat ini dia masih di mansion Hyuuga dan membutuhkan sedikit istirahat meski dia merasa baik-baik saja.

Kemarin telah terjadi banyak hal dan itu membuatnya lelah.

Kedua tangannya menggengam erat pinggiran balkon, matanya tertutup rapat dan dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Dihirupnya angin malam yang dingin lebih banyak dari pasokan yang dibutuhkan dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Berulang-ulang terus dilakukannya hingga sebuah suara membuatnya terpaksa membuka kedua matanya.

"Hei."

Dia menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan mendapati gadis yang telah memberikan banyak kejutan padanya tengah berdiri di atas balkon dan menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Hei.." Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Kau belum tidur Sakura?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Membunuh banyak orang bukan berarti tidak akan ada yang berniat untuk membunuhmu saat tidur." Dia meloncat dari tempatnya dan membiarkan kedua kakinya menapak sempurna di lantai. "Aku harus waspada."

"Aa.. aku mengerti." Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Tapi kau juga memerlukan tidur yang cukup."

"Tidak perlu." Sakura membuang mukanya dan memandangi langit yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh ratusan cahaya kecil.

"Kau tahu, kau gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui." Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Ah tidak tidak, Shion lebih keras kepala darimu."

"Gadis yang berusaha menyerangku kemarin malam?"

"Ya.. dia memang bersikap seperti itu dari kecil. Jadi jangan membencinya."

Sakura menyeringai kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Aku sudah terlanjut membencinya. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Hei.."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kembali mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terdengar sebuah lelucon baginya. Dia melirik sosok gadis yang kini berdiri agak jauh darinya. Rambutnya yang halus bergerak seirama angin malam yang berhembus. Mata emeraldnya berkilau terkena cahaya bintang dan bahkan kulitnya terlihat sangat bersih diantara baju gelap yang dipakainya.

Kenapa gadis secantik ini bisa berbuat sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan seperti membunuh?

"Hei "

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau temanku." Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Lagi-lagi kata itu menghantui dirinya. "Seorang teman tidak akan membiarkan temannya mati kan?"

"Jadi kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura menyeringai kecil. "Kau belum mengerti apapun Naruto."

"Maksudnya?"

"Lupakan," sahut Sakura lagi dan kini dia memandangi sosok Naruto. "Kau sudah menyadari tentang tanda yang ada di dada kirimu kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu tentang tanda itu?"

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggiran balkon. Dia terdiam lagi dan menghela nafas setelah beberapa detik berlalu. "Kau sudah tercebur ke dalam kubangan yang besar, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Apa tanda ini dapat membunuhku?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata tidak, tapi yang kau katakan memang benar," jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Ketika petal di dadamu membentuk bunga sakura seutuhnya, itu artinya waktumu untuk bertahan di dunia ini sudah habis. Tanda itu akan menggerogoti tubuhmu dengan cepat. Lalu.."

Tangan kanannya terangkat dan jari-jarinya membentuk sebuah simbol pistol. "BANG! kau mati saat itu juga." Dia mengarahkan kedua ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kearah Naruto kemudian menggerakkannya seperti melepaskan sebuah peluru.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Entah dirinya sedang syok atau memang dia tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menanggapi penjelasan Sakura.

"Tapi kudengar tanda itu bisa hilang."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu caranya?"

"Tidak." Sakura mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Tapi kurasa temanmu yang buta itu bersama pelayan setianya sangat mengetahui hal ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Hinata dan Neji adalah temanku?" tanya Naruto heran, dia memandangi Sakura yang telah melompat hingga dia kembali berada di atas pinggiran balkon.

"Kau pikir aku datang ke dimensi ini untuk membunuh Kabuto dan Orochimaru?" Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Sayang sekali itu bukan tujuan awalku." Dia menyeringai lebar seperti biasanya."Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan padamu? Kau belum mengerti apapun Naruto."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti." Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Jawab aku, apa yang membuat seseorang dikatakan hidup?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" Sakura menyeringai lagi. "Tenang saja, seandainya kau mati. Kau tidak akan mati sendirian." Naruto mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sakura. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum sangat lebar hingga kedua ujung bibirnya hampir menyentuh wajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan ketika angin berhembus kembali, sosok Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Di balkon itu hanya tersisa Naruto dengan perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Tangan kanannya menyentuh tanda di dada kirinya itu dan perlahan dia menjatuhkan dirinya hingga terduduk dengan menyandar di pinggiran balkon.

Apa yang belum dia mengerti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar di lorong utama mansion Hyuuga. Meskipun tidak teralu nyaring, namun cukup membuat beberapa pelayan menengok kenapa sosok nona muda mereka melangkah begitu cepat pagi ini.

Bahkan sosok laki-laki yang setia menjaganya itu juga berusaha untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya, siapa yang buta sebenarnya di antara mereka berdua? 

Tidak ada yang buta.

Itulah yang sesungguhnya terjadi bila mereka tahu.

sang putri tunggal yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu memang buta layaknya orang normal. Tapi di balik kebutaannya itu justru dia mempunyai penglihatan yang jauh melampaui manusia normal. Dia bisa melihat pikiran, benda-benda yang tersembunyi dan bahkan keberadaan orang yang jauh darinya.

Terdengar seperti paranormal bukan?

Tapi, Hinata berbeda dengan paranormal. Ketika mereka menukarkan jasa mereka dengan uang dan menggembor-gemborkan bahwa kekuatan mereka paling hebat. Justru Hinata menjaga rapat keberadaan kekuatannya itu.

Hanya Neji yang mengetahuinya. Dan mungkin setelah ini akan bertambah beberapa orang. Ya, setelah dia sampai di ruangan ini. Menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk berjauhan dalam diam.

"Selamat pagi." Hinata tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat pagi Hinata!" balas Naruto semangat. Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada gadis itu. "Sebaiknya kau juga membalas sapaannya, Teme."

Sasuke mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Hn, pagi."

Hinata tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak paling ujung diikuti Neji di belakangnya. Dia mengambil posisi yang nyaman dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih cangkir teh karamel yang telah tersedia di atas meja tanpa peduli dengan tatapan heran kedua temannya.

Setelah dia meneguk sedikit cairan manis itu, sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku tahu pikiran kalian saat ini." Dia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja dan memandang lurus kearah kedua temannya. "Aku memiliki kemampuan yang bisa membantuku mengetahui apapun."

"Wow, itu... hal yang hebat," ucap Naruto tak percaya dengan sedikit nada ragu. "Jadi selama ini kau bisa melihat meski kau buta?"

"Aku tetap tidak bisa melihat. Kemampuanku hanya memberikan informasi mengenai sesuatu yang berada dalam radius 500 meter dariku. Seperti pikiran kalian, keberadaan kalian dan.. keberadaan seseorang yang berada di balik pintu saat ini."

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan cepat dan memunculkan sosok Sakura yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang. Kami sudah menunggumu." Hinata membalas senyuman itu dan menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mempercayainya," dengan sebuah seringaian kecil dia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman dan menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam ke dalam sofa empuk itu. Mata emeraldnya mengawasi gerak-gerik Neji yang kini mendekatinya dan meletakkan secangkir teh di depannya. "Boleh aku meminta ekstra gula dan susu?"

Neji memandangi Sakura beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk pelan dan tak beberapa lama permintaan Sakura terkabul.

"Terima kasih." Sakura hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan segera menuangkan semua gula dan susu yang diberikan oleh Neji ke dalam cangkirnya hingga sebagian teh itu meluber keluar.

"Hei!" Dia mendongak dan melihat Sasuke tengah memandanginya dengan heran dan jijik. "Apa kau akan meminumnya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku suka minuman yang manis."

"Itu menjijikkan!"

"Diam kau pant-"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke menyela panggilan Sakura dengan cepat. Matanya menyipit dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil dan memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam cangkir itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja tentang semua hal. Sakura, Sakuranoshi dan tentang ratu Cherry Blossom," jawab Hinata kalem. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum kearah Sakura sementara gadis berambut pink itu terpaku dengan gerakan jari telunjuknya yang tengah mengaduk-aduk isi tehnya.

Dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menjilatinya. "Sebelum itu, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu." Bola mata emeraldnya bergerak ke ujung untuk melirik Hinata. "Apa hubunganmu dengan ratu Cherry Blossom?"

"Tidak ada." Hinata mengamati kedua temannya yang terlihat menatapnya kebingungan. "Tapi kurasa Neji-nii mempunyai jawabannya." Mara emerlad itu kini beralih kearah sosok pria yang tengah berdiri di sebelah kursi Hinata.

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang mirip denganmu." Mendengar jawaban Neji, sebelah ujung bibir Sakura tertarik.

"Jadi kau mengenal orang yang ingin kubunuh? Bagus sekali." Sakura mengambil cangkirnya dan meminum isinya sampai habis. Dia menjilati daerah sekitar bibirnya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa teh yang menempel.

"Tunggu dulu!" Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan kalian. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ratu Cherry Blossom."

"Maaf, Sasuke. Sebagai satu-satunya anggota pelindung dimensi yang dapat kupercaya.. hanya kau yang bisa terlibat dalam masalah ini," sahut Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman 'mohon maklum' di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hanya aku yang bisa terlibat dalam masalah yang absurd ini?"

"Sakuranoshi adalah ratu Cherry Blossom." Neji mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan yang menyita perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi info itu benar?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Aku tak menyangka kalau ratu Cherry Blossom itu nyata."

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Sasuke mendengus dan melirik Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah mengapa pertanyaan gadis itu mengenai kepercayaan tentang adanya ratu Cherry Blossom kembali berputar di dalam otaknya. "Apa kalian mempunyai bukti yang kuat kalau dia pelakunya?"

"Maaf, kami tidak mempunyainya." Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tapi, kurasa Naruto dan Sakura mempunyai bukti itu."

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya tak percaya.

"Tanda di dada itu adalah bukti tentang keberadaan ratu Cherry Blossom," terang Hinata lagi. Dia meminum tehnya seteguk dan menatap lurus kearah Naruto. "Menurut hasil penyelidikan kami, tanda itulah yang menyebabkan kematian beberapa orang akhir-akhir ini."

"Tunggu dulu! Apa itu artinya Naruto juga akan mati?" sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak pasti-"

"Hanya ada satu cara." Sakura menyela perkataan Hinata. Dia tersenyum lebar yang terlihat menyeramkan. "Membunuh ratu Cherry Blossom. Apa aku benar?"

"Benar." Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau ingin membantu kami?"

"Aku tidak ingin mati di tangan Cherry Blossom. Sebelum tanda ini membunuhku, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Aku bisa memberikan semua informasi yang kau butuhkan," tawar Hinata. "Dan kau harus meminjamkan kekuatanmu pada kami." Sakura melirik Hinata tidak suka. Gadis berambut indigo ini rupanya mempunyai pikiran yang sangat licik. "Aku tahu kalau tujuanmu datang ke Konoha adalah mencari diriku."

"Yeah, namun sialnya aku malah terlibat dengan urusan ini."

"Sebentar.." Naruto menyela pembicaraan di antara kedua gadis itu. Terlihat timbul kerutan di dahinya. "Tadi kau berkata bahwa kau tidak ingin mati di tangan Cherry Blossom dan sebelum tanda ini membunuhmu.. apa maksudmu itu adalah-"

Sakura melirik Naruto. Dia memandangi mata aquamarine Naruto yang jernih itu dengan sebuah seringaian lebar di wajahnya. "Sudah kukatakan kemarin malam bukan? Kalaupun kau mati. Kau tidak akan mati sendiri."

"Mau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak teralu peduli kalau Naruto akan mati. Apalagi dengan gadis cerewet itu." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan memijat pelan dahinya. "Yang pasti aku harus menangkap Sakuranoshi." Dia menutup kedua matanya. "Ya, dengan kata lain aku ikut dengan kalian."

"Bagus. Kurasa Naruto dan Sakura juga tidak mempunyai pilihan lain." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Mohon kerja samanya."

To be Continued

A/N : Guaaaaah! Bagian keempat akhirnya selesai! XD Sudah lama tidak mengetik seperti ini, rasanya senang! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai saat ini! Benar deh, berkat reader.. Aki jadi semangat melanjutkan ini!

Sampai bertemu di bagian kelima!

Review?


End file.
